Stupid Cupid
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: This is a Valentine’s Day like never before… (Love You Universe) (three-shot) (COMPLETE)
1. Worried

**_Thanks for your review. Things are going to get tough for the Titans for a while but I still have YEARS to go before I'm done with this universe. All the Titans will have families by the time I'm done and there will be multiple children._**

 ** _Please enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Changeling dropped the orange in his hands and raced to Bumble Bee. "What are you doing?!"

She rolled over onto her side so she could see him better. "What's wrong with you?"

"You can't be on your stomach! You're _pregnant_!" The last part was whispered harshly.

She rolled her eyes. "I can still lay on my stomach, Changeling. Besides, Marco needs his tummy time."

"I'll do it. We need to bond anyway." He pulled her up and set her on her feet, amid her sighing heavily. He dropped to the floor and made a face at the baby, who laughed.

"You are the strangest dude I've ever met…" Bumble Bee ran a hand over her hair.

"I'm ignoring that!" He sang before rolling to his back. "How long are you going to keep this a secret from everybody?"

"I told you; Sparky and I aren't ready to tell people."

He raised a brow and debated whether to tell her something.

"What?" She groaned.

"You know I can hear your heartbeat and when you say that, it speeds up?"

She stilled and he could hear her heartbeat quicken. "Oh?"

"You're lying. You've been lying for the past two and a half weeks. What's going on, Bee?"

"Nothing." She looked downright miserable.

"Then will you tell me why Cy's not excited? He looks like someone shot his dog (everything intended)."

She lifted a shoulder, looking worse.

"Does he not want the baby?" He sat up quickly.

She dropped to her knees, tears racing down her face as she folded onto herself.

"Bee?!" He tried to get her to open up (figuratively and literally) but she held tight and cried.

"Whatever is wrong, Friends?!" Starfire flew into the common room. "Is someone hurt?!"

"Star, come back in a minute." Changeling tried to get privacy.

"I will not leave until I know for certain what torments my friend."

"It's delicate." He tried again.

Starfire nodded. "I understand."

"Thank you." He blew out a relieved breath.

"Starfire to Nightwing, Cyborg, Raven, Jinx, Kid Flash and Terra. Come to the common room. There is an emergency." Starfire spoke into her commincator.

"Star?!" Both gasped.

"You can speak!" Starfire pushed Bumble Bee's hair back from her wet face.

"You have to call them back!" Bumble Bee panicked. "Tell them you were wrong!"

Starfire's device crackled as each missing team member reported to being on their way.

"Oh no!"

"What is going on?" Starfire demanded.

"Sparky thinks I cheated on him!"

"What?!" Both surrogate almost Kents spat.

"He doesn't think the baby is his." Bumble Bee almost started crying again.

"Marco?" Starfire was blown away.

"No." Bumble Bee put a hand to her flat stomach. "This baby."

Starfire didn't know what to do. On one hand, she was excited Bumble Bee was pregnant again but on the other, could Cyborg really think his true love betrayed him in such a way?

Changeling was completely in the winds.

The remaining Titans burst into the room, prepared to do battle. "What's the threat, Star?" Nightwing demanded.

"You!" Starfire stood up and jabbed a finger at the cybernetic chef. "How dare you?! You are a lornresh knhugh!"

"What?" Cyborg was lost.

"Dude?" Changeling just got his mouth to working.

"What?!"

"How could you?"

"How could I what?!"

"Deny your baby."

Cyborg's face hardened as the others looked between them in total befuddlement. "I don't want to talk about this."

"How can you say she cheated on you? Bee's not like that."

"I thought so. But obviously I was wrong."

Bumble Bee hurt at hearing the pain in his voice.

"Maybe I'm about to pass out from hunger but what's going on?" Kid Flash raised a hand.

"Guess you're going to learn one day." Cyborg refused to make eye contact with his fiancée. "Bumble Bee cheated on me. Now she's pregnant."

The team had wild reactions but they were all based in shock.

Nightwing recovered first. "Will this affect your ability to work as a team?"

"That's all we are is teammates." Cyborg turned away.

Bumble Bee wilted.

"As long as you can still do your job, I have nothing to say about it." Meaning don't ask him to pick a side.

"Fine." Cyborg wasn't at that stage yet. "I have work to do. If there's no real threat, I'm going back to it."

"Cy?!" Changeling stared at his best friend in dumbfounded amazement.

"I gotta go, C."

"Let me come with you."

"Fine. Whatever." Cyborg walked out.

Changeling and Kid Flash followed quickly.

Nightwing left, too after giving Bumble Bee a tortured yet sympathetic look but he wouldn't be following his friends. He was determined to remain impartial.

The girls surrounded Bumble Bee.

"How could you cheat on Tin Man?!" Jinx demanded.

Bumble Bee stared at her, flabbergasted that she'd think that of her.

"Well?!" Jinx tapped her foot.

Bumble Bee dropped her gaze. She was sick of defending herself (having had this fight with Cyborg for weeks) and refused to do it any longer.

"He's a good man and you broke his trust!" Jinx railed. "You know how you are after some harmless flirting so why would you do him like that?!"

Bumble Bee picked up Marco and his blanket and rose to her feet. She walked out.

"How are you just going to ignore me?! You're wrong, Bumble Bee! Wrong!"

"How can you say such things to our friend?!" Starfire glared at Jinx as the doors closed.

"She's always going on about being a good person and she _cheated_! Just goes to show you don't know some people!" Jinx folded her arms across her chest.

"You have no proof of this accusation and yet you crucify our friend as if she is a criminal! It is unfair and not the least bit friendly!" Starfire burst into tears and ran out.

"She can bury her head in the sand if she wants but the truth is, we were all fooled by her. We're supposed to be her closest friends and she didn't even tell us about it!" That was what hurt Jinx, who thought she was the closest to Bumble Bee. "We could have helped her or something but she kept it to herself and now- now-"

Raven and Terra watched as she ran out in tears. Both looked at each other.

"You don't think this is true, do you?" Terra didn't like this situation at all.

"We should stay out of it either way." Raven hadn't come to a judgement yet.

"But they're all really upset. How are we supposed to live together if we can't get along?"

"Go calm down Jinx. She shouldn't be upset in her condition. I'll take Starfire. Hopefully Marco can calm Bumble Bee."

Terra nodded.

 ** _SC_**

Cyborg narrowed his eye. "Would you go away?!"

"We're best friends! We talk about stuff like this! And we're going to keep talking until I've talked some sense into you!" Changeling was incensed.

"There is no sense to this!" Cyborg lost his temper. "She cheated on me, man! She's having some other guy's baby! I thought she cared about me but she doesn't."

"Do you really believe that?" Kid Flash didn't understand how any of this could be happening.

"Of course he doesn't!" Changeling snapped. "We would never cheat! We're not capable of doing that to each other!"

"She's the one who says everyone is capable of everything, just change the circumstances." Cyborg wanted to be alone. "Can you guys just go? I got work to do."

"No!"

"Sure." Kid Flash pushed a stiff, stubborn Changeling out.

Changeling fussed the whole time.

"Come on, dude! Chill!" Kid Flash pushed him to the elevator.

"I don't care what he says! He didn't see the look on her face when I told her she was pregnant. She really didn't know."

"Just because she didn't know she was pregnant doesn't mean she didn't cheat." Kid Flash pointed out.

"She didn't. I know she didn't. She was so happy when I told her that she was because that meant he got her pregnant on his own. You can't fake that."

"He's majorly hurting right now. You can't fake that."

Changeling ran his fingers through his jade hair. "I have an idea."

 ** _SC_**

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mommy." Charlotte told Raven.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Raven pulled Charlotte's dress down.

"Will things still be bad today?"

"What do you mean?" Raven frowned.

"Everybody's sad or mad."

Raven was quiet for a while. "I think it's time for me to start training you to use your empathy."

"Mommy, why is everyone upset?" Charlotte wouldn't be swayed.

Raven sighed. "It's grown up stuff. I don't want you to worry about it. Promise me you won't."

Charlotte nodded, knowing she was telling her first lie. "I won't."

Raven hugged her. "Let's go to breakfast."

The pair left Charlotte's room and went to Sebastian's to pick him up then headed upstairs. As for the past three days, the atmosphere was thick with fraught emotion but no one said anything. Even Christopher was silent.

Raven went back to making heart shaped pancakes (Starfire's request) as the others moved in sync. Changeling, Kid Flash and Terra showed up, still silent.

Breakfast was ready and they sat down to eat. It was wildly uncomfortable and they each ate quickly to be able to leave as soon as possible.

Before they could though, Changeling stood up. "Hey? How about instead of going out today, we all stay in? I rented a couple movies and I thought we could just do a group thing. The kids will love it and-" He faltered before regaining steam. "It'll be good for all of us."

"I agree." Nightwing spoke up when it was dead quiet.

Raven nodded. "It sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah, let's do it." Kid Flash watched his pregnant fiancée.

"Please?" Terra begged.

"Whatever." Jinx sulked.

"Sis?" Changeling leaned on Starfire.

"I will attend." Starfire sniffed.

"Bee?"

Bumble Bee lifted her shoulders without making eye contact with anyone.

"C'mon, Cy."

"Yeah, whatever." Cyborg threw aside his fork. "When are you planning on this thing? I have work to do."

"What work?" Changeling pressed.

"Work work!" Cyborg had found projects to do around the tower to get his mind off things.

"Fine. How about two o'clock?"

"Whatever." Cyborg left.

A sharp cry came from the windows. Both Bumble Bee and Jinx looked.

Kid Flash raced over to the playpen and lifted out his daughter. "It's Tal."

"I can change her." Jinx got up.

"No, I got it. You stay there." He meant talk to Bumble Bee.

And she knew it. But she was honestly too hurt and angry to do so. "Bring her to my room when you're done. I'm going to take a nap while I can."

"Babe,-"

"Bye, Kid Flash." She walked out.

He was stung by her rejection. She usually didn't call him Kid Flash. He jumped when Talah blew on his face. "I remember you. Let's get you changed."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Terra asked when he left.

"I'll be in the gym." Nightwing tried to slip out. "Come on, Chris. We'll see you at training."

"Husband Dick." Starfire frowned.

"Don't forget training!" Nightwing ran with Christopher.

Starfire glared at the closing doors. "I will return with him at once!"

"Star,-" Terra tried but the orange girl was already storming off.

"Do you want to talk about it, Bee?" Changeling asked. "We won't judge you."

"I should go." Bumble Bee got up and set Calvin on his feet. She went to the playpen and lifted Marco out then grabbed Calvin's hand to pull him out.

"Why doesn't she want to talk about it?" Terra didn't get it. "Clear her name?"

"She shouldn't have to!" Changeling was disappointed in his friends. "She wouldn't have done that to him. I just know it."

Terra shrugged. "I'm going to call Garth. I hope he hasn't left yet. I don't think he should come this year."

"What? No. Tell him to come on. We're celebrating together."

Terra (and Raven) looked at him in surprised concern. Changeling usually would have made a joke and agreed that "Fishface" should stay home. He must have been really affected by this.

Terra nodded before getting up and leaving.

"I guess that leaves us to do dishes." Changeling started stacking dishes and went to the sink.

Raven could feel Charlotte staring at her and sighed before turning to her. "Don't worry, okay?"

Charlotte stared back, worried.


	2. Apples

**_I decided against waiting until next week to upload because this app doesn't always let me upload and I want this out. You're getting more insight in the Titans, their pasts and how they view each other, especially Bumble Bee._**

 ** _Let me know what you think! Review and enjoy!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Terra opened the door with a smile. "Garth!"

Aqualad hugged her and picked her up. "Hey, babe!"

"I missed you so much and everything is so awful here!" Terra accidentally starting weeping.

"Hey, hey, hey? What's going on, angelfish?" He set her down and tried to peer into her face.

She wiped her eyes. "Come up to my room."

 ** _SC_**

"I know this year sucks but happy Valentine's Day." Changeling set a box of dark chocolate on the bed.

Raven moved to pick the box up. "Thank you. This is for you."

Changeling took the large box. "Thanks. What is it?"

"Open it." She opened her own box and took out a piece of chocolate. She handed it to Sebastian, who was on her lap.

The baby took it and removed the rope from his mouth to eat it.

His family (including a quiet Charlotte) leaned forward to see how he'd take his first chocolate.

He licked it first then stuffed the whole thing in.

"Sebastian, no!" Raven tried to pry his jaw open but he wouldn't let her in.

"He's okay, Rae." Changeling poked the baby's cheek and he grinned, showing off chocolate covered fangs. "That's my boy."

Raven didn't like that and resolved to break the next one in half before giving one to Charlotte. "Bite into it."

Charlotte took a small bite.

"Here. I got you this." Changeling handed the little girl a box.

She tore into it and smiled. "It's candy!"

"It's cake." He corrected.

Charlotte's eyes widened. Her favorite sweet was cake. "Yay!"

Sebastian laughed.

"Why are they so little?"

"It's called a "petit four"." Changeling told her. "It's a little French cake."

Charlotte gave everyone one before taking one for herself and taking a bite. "Yummy!"

"You like it?!" He tickled her.

She giggled. "Yes!"

The bed starting lifting in dual colored energy.

Raven ran a hand over Sebastian's Mohawk and used her powers to set the bed down. "Thank you, Gar."

"You're welcome but that's not it." The green man handed over a small jewelry box and a giant fake house box.

Raven opened the jewelry box to reveal diamond earrings. She gasped. They were small but beautiful. "Thank you!"

Charlotte ripped apart her box and found a stuffed animal. A panther (her second favorite animal). She shrieked loudly before hugging it hard.

"They had to make it special." Changeling smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Charlotte threw herself on him.

"You're welcome, Princess. You're welcome, too my queen." He kissed both. "And I have these for you."

Raven smelled the single fresh lily while Charlotte hugged her sunflower. "Thank you!"

He smiled before picking at the wrapping on his gift. He gasped when he got a peek. "Are these the Mega Monkey edition _Beats by Dre._?!"

Raven nodded. "I notice you drooling over them every time you see them advertised."

"Thanks, baby." He kissed her head.

"Daddy, Bas and I drawed you this." Charlotte gave him a small booklet of construction paper coupons.

"Really?!" Changeling flipped through them.

The letters were painstakingly written (in impressive cursive for a four year old) with drawings on each page to depict the action of the coupon. Some were just scribbles because she and Sebastian had made it together.

"Yeah. It's fifteen." Charlotte pointed to the booklet.

Changeling smiled when he got to a particular page. "Mommy and Daddy alone time? What do you know about our alone time?"

"Sometimes you want to hug and kiss without us and you should." She nodded sagely.

Changeling's cheeks turned a light brown. "Oh my goodness."

 ** _SC_**

"Are you still mad at me?" Nightwing sat on the bed.

"Why do you not want to fix our family?" Starfire turned her face.

He rubbed her back in soothing circles. "It's not that. I don't want to take sides. This will blow over soon and we'll look like jerks for choosing one over the other."

She pouted for a moment before sitting up, adjusting her middle after laying on it for so long. "I do not wish to look like the jerk. I do not want my friends in pain."

"Neither do I."

She turned and sat at the head of the bed with him. "Come, bumgorf Christopher."

Christopher crawled to his mother and sat on her legs. "What's going on? Did we do something bad?"

"No!" She hugged him tightly.

Nightwing separated them and set Christopher on his lap. "No. Uncle Vic thinks Aunt Karen did something mean but she says she didn't. We're just trying to get to the bottom of it."

"Aunt Karen isn't mean. Uncle Vic has to know that." Christopher looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sure he knows it deep down but he's hurt right now."

"And it'll blow over?"

"Yes, it'll blow over. I'm sure of it. Now don't you want to give Mommy her Valentine's Day present?"

 ** _SC_**

"Babe, you have to calm down." Kid Flash split his time between looking at Jinx pace and watching his six week old daughter frown at the tension in the air. "Tal knows something's up."

"She should know what kind of backstabber her aunt is." Jinx spun around.

"You don't even know if it's true."

"Fact, Tin Man can't have kids. Fact, she's pregnant. Fact, she won't talk about it." She held up three fingers.

"Why are you so whipped up?"

"Because! She's always Ms. Know-It-All and she'd do something like this?! She's supposed to be perfect!"

"No one's perfect, babe."

"Well she's supposed to be! We take her advice on everything! I mean I started wanting kids because she knows so much about them and convinced me I'd be able to keep them alive!"

"She's still that same person."

"No, she's not. That same person wouldn't have messed up so bad. And she won't even deny it."

Kid Flash stayed quiet for a moment. "Don't you want your presents?"

"Kid,-" She sighed.

"I know it's a weird day but it's still Valentine's Day. Here."

She came to the bed and took the box from him. She opened it and smiled at the necklace nestled inside. It was a heart with two charms, one garnet for Talah and the other sapphire for the new baby (the due date was in September). "Thank you, Wally!"

He smiled at getting her to smile, the only thing he'd ever wanted to do for her since meeting her. "You're welcome, babe."

"I got something for you, too."

He grinned. "Gimme!"

 ** _SC_**

Bumble Bee was apprehensive about answering the door. "Hey?"

"Hey." Changeling grinned awkwardly.

"What is that?" She looked down at the large package on the floor pointedly.

"It's for you. It was hard to get last minute but I thought you deserved a good Valentine's Day, too."

"You got me something for Valentine's Day?" Tears leapt into her eyes.

"Yeah. Rae and I were talking it over and I thought it'd be nice and she thought it was a great idea so we brainstormed and this is what we got."

Bumble Bee swallowed with difficulty. "Thank you."

"Want me to bring it inside? You shouldn't be carrying heavy things in your condition."

"Again, I'm pregnant; not deathly ill."

He chuckled as he picked up the yellow package. "Where do you want it?"

"On the desk." She backed away.

"Present!" Calvin looked over from sitting on the bed beside his brother.

Marco made popping sounds with his mouth.

"Go on." Changeling gestured to the box. "Open it."

Bumble Bee tugged on the black ribbon and peeled away the yellow wrapping paper. The box had Japanese writing on it. "It's sweets?"

"How do you know that?"

She pointed to a character. "It's from a candy shop."

"You read Japanese?"

"My family lived it Japan for a year. It's the type of place where you need to know the language and you better be good at it."

"Yeah, we went a couple summers ago and it was difficult to get around. Did you go to Tokyo, too?"

"We visited but we lived a couple hours away from Hiroshima."

"Oh wow. Why'd you live in Japan?"

"My father was commissioned by a gallery there. My mother wasn't going to let him go alone so we all went." She shrugged.

He stared at her in awe. "Your dad was an artist, right?"

"He could draw, yes but he was a photographer."

"Can you draw?"

"A bit. I'm bad at drawing people but I can draw a mean bunny."

"Have you drawn Hershey?" He grinned.

She giggled. "No. I should though. But honestly, I'm a better painter."

"Really?! Why haven't you said anything?! We could have been working together! We could have fixed up a room downstairs to be a studio!"

She made a considering face. "That sounds like a good idea. I haven't painted anything since I moved in."

"Have you drawn anything?"

"Yeah but you wouldn't want to see that." She blushed.

"Of course I would! I can't believe we didn't know this about you!"

"I don't talk about it a lot." She was embarrassed. Her art was a raw, sore subject for her.

"Can I see?"

She really didn't want to show him but had no logical reason why he couldn't. She went to a book on a shelf and brought it back.

He flipped through it and found many different drawings. A lot were flowers with dark lines and odd but pleasing to the eye pops of color but there were a lot of nature shots (with and without animals), furniture and strangely enough; letters, some American, a lot not.

"I never thought I'd quote Rae but I'm going to ask you something she asked me back when we adopted the kids."

Bumble Bee lifted an eyebrow.

"How many languages do you speak?"

Her face changed to show amusement. "What?"

"Come on. Tell me. It must be a lot." He really wanted to know.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I never counted."

"Let's count now." He held up his fingers. "Go!"

She laughed and shook her head before actually thinking. "English of course. Spanish. Italian. A Native American dialect. Greek. Japanese. A bit of Chinese. A few Russian swear words."

"So… eight?"

"Kinda."

"How'd you learn all those languages?!"

"My mother was half Italian and it was the first language I learned. I learned English and the NA dialect at the same time before I went to school. I met a group of girls that would become my very best friends and one of them was more mixed than I was and she knew the same languages I did.

She grew up in Greece and she taught us a lot of Greek words and I wanted to learn on my own. She also knew Japanese but I didn't learn until we moved. When we came back, it was fun to talk to her in it.

Another friend was Mexican and she taught me Spanish. I learned the Chinese through school because my mixed friend knew it and Russian, which she taught us because she cursed like a sailor and we wanted to know what she meant.

So I'm multi-lingual." She lifted her shoulders.

"That's so cool." He slid her a sideways look. "Do you curse in Russian a lot?"

She chuckled. "I don't curse in any language anymore. At least not out loud."

He grinned and elbowed her gently. "Well I love your stuff. I really like your fire ones. They're not always orange and red. I like that you use colors not expected and that you use, what's this? charcoal? with bright colors."

"Thanks. I got it from my friend. She was great with charcoal, even using coals from Kingsford to draw and she still used crayons and colored pencils instead of markers."

He noticed her tone. "Do you miss her?"

Her gaze dropped and she lifted a shoulder, not quite pulling off cavalier. "I haven't seen any of them in years."

"Don't you wish you could see them though?"

"It's over, Changeling. I don't even know where they are now."

He nodded slowly, gears turning in his head. "Open your present."

She set aside her sketchbook and finished opening the box. She laughed when she saw what was inside. "No way!"

"Yes!" He cheered.

She picked up a stick. Changeling (and Raven) had gotten her specialty apples, ranging from traditional caramel and candy to wild flavors with different topping combinations. They were individually wrapped but were packed in tight. "Thanks, C!"

"You're welcome!" He grinned.

"Look, Cal!" She turned.

Calvin stood up and floated over. "Apple, Mommy!"

"Yeah! Do you want one?"

"Yeah!"

She unwrapped it partially and gave it to him. "Be careful. Don't drop it."

"Okay, Mommy." He took a large bite and tried to talk around it.

"What?"

Changeling chuckled.

Calvin finished chewing. "Does Marco want some?"

Changeling laughed.

Bumble Bee smiled. "Marco has two teeth."

"Okay." Calvin didn't know what how many teeth a person had, had to do with them wanting an apple but he shrugged anyway. "Can I show him?"

"Yes. Just don't drop it on him."

Calvin heard the yes and ran with it. He flew back to the bed and began telling his little brother all about his treat.

"Don't you miss being that age?" Changeling asked.

"Two?!" Bumble Bee asked incredulously. "No way!"

"Come on. We had everything. Nothing was complicated. We had parents…"

Bumble Bee swallowed. "Want an apple? I think it's only fair since you did buy me like twenty."

He raised a brow but accepted.

 ** _SC_**

Terra sighed. "I'm really glad you're here."

"Because I relax you?" Aqualad traced a finger over her clavicle.

She blushed. "You're so dirty."

"Only for you." His mouth replaced his index finger.

She giggled and sat up a bit. "Not just because we have sex. You really center me. Some days are really hard but just knowing I have you gets me through it. Thank you."

He leaned on his elbow and stared her in the eye, pinching her chin so she'd look back steadily. "You're the water in my gills. I was swimming in a fog and getting with you was like taking a drink after being in the desert.

You bring out the best in me and really helped me through some of my biggest issues. I don't know where I'd be without you. One day I will get down on one knee and ask you to be my wife and we'll have children and fish and a big house somewhere out in the open so you never feel contained again.

But it'll have to have a pool. My kids have to swim."

She sniffled, trying to quell her happy tears but he was so sweet and planning their future. It was what she wished for all those years under her aunt's thumb. Someone to save her. "Maybe at the base of a mountain?"

He smiled. "Anywhere you want. But no deserts please. My skin cracks."

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him atop her. "I love you so much! The day you ask me to marry you will be the happiest of my life!"

"Good. It'll be the happiest of mine, too as long as you say yes."

"Right away or-?" She teased.

He growled playfully.

"I'm sorry. Cyborg was really upset by that."

He nodded, knowing the subject was about to change (and not for the better).

"He's pretty upset by all of this. I can't believe Bumble Bee would cheat. But he can't have kids and she is pregnant. Why wasn't she more careful?"

Aqualad stilled, offended. "You don't seriously think she cheated, do you?"

"What other explanation can there be?"

He rolled off her and sat up. "She could have been implanted by space aliens."

"Garth?" She sat up and covered herself with her sheets, hurt.

"Look, I'm not trying to snap at you. Bee was a good leader and an even better friend. She kept us on our toes and looked after us. She was like a mom even then. I can't think of her as anything else. I don't want to. I mean she's so… righteous. She even got on the guys for not brushing their teeth twice a day. People like that don't cheat."

She sat there thinking. "I don't want us to fight over this. How about we don't talk about it? We can just try to support the two of them as much as we can and let their business be their business."

He reached out a hand. "Very good idea."

She shook it. "Thank you."

He pulled on her, making her fall onto his lips. "My girl is smart."

She giggled. "Garth!"

"Say that again."

"Garth!" Her eyes widened.

"Just like that." He laid her down.

"Oh Garth!"

 ** _SC_**

Changeling set the last bowl of snacks on the table. "Perfect."

"What are you expecting?" Raven asked.

"For them to see all these loving movies and realize how ridiculous this whole thing is and make up." He said immediately.

She blinked. "Everyone needs a plan."

"Thank you. It's almost time. Bas? Charlie? Where are you?!"

Charlotte popped up. "Hi, Daddy!"

Sebastian hopped, trying to float like his sister but his levitating left a lot to be desired. "Me! Me!"

Raven lifted him with her powers and set him on the sofa.

He jumped in place. "Fly!"

"Yeah, buddy!" Changeling shook his little head carefully. "You flew!"

Charlotte floated above the couch and then set on her feet on it before sitting on her bottom. "Is it going to be okay now?"

"Is what, Princess?" Changeling continued to mess with his son.

"I thought I told you not to worry?" Raven pulled Charlotte onto her lap.

"I know." Charlotte spoke quietly.

"You're worried about what's going on with the grownups?" Changeling asked as he sat by them before pulling Sebastian on his lap.

She nodded.

"Well don't worry. Daddy's going to fix this right up and everything will be good as new."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He kissed her cheek.

Raven checked her communicator. "It's two."

Changeling took a deep breath. "Showtime."


	3. Showtime

**_So this is the last chapter of Stupid Cupid. Things are definitely in a downswing for certain Titans. But they won't be bad forever so bear with me._**

 **The movie they're watching that has them all emotional is the _Book of Life_ _, which is definitely one of my favorite movies period. The song Changeling and Bumble Bee sing is No Matter Where You Are by Us the Duo. It's a great song and has a great story behind it. Check it out!_**

 _ **Anyway, review and enjoy!**_

 _ **NJPNJPNJP**_

Changeling rubbed his hands together. "Wazzup!"

"C?" Kid Flash wasn't sure that was the way to start this.

"Everyone's got assigned seats. T and G, on this chair. Kid and Jinx on the loveseat with Talah. The Graysons on this side of the couch while we're on the left."

Everyone knew that meant Cyborg and Bumble Bee would be sitting in the middle with their sons.

"C." Cyborg was tired. He'd been performing backbreaking work and simply wanted to relax.

"Just sit. We're just enjoying a few films as a family." Changeling spread out a hand towards the couch.

"Fine. Whatever." He slunk to the big couch and sat heavily.

"Daddy." Calvin left Bumble Bee and approached his father.

Cyborg lifted him onto his lap. "What's up, Little Man?"

Calvin smiled and made himself comfortable on his dad. "Come on, Mommy. Sit here."

Bumble Bee blew out a breath before sitting next to Cyborg. She left room between them and set Marco in the space. The baby sucked on his pacifier and looked between his parents.

Changeling waited a second to make sure nothing happened then clapped his hands. "Okay, let's do this!"

 _ **SC**_

"Wow!" Terra breathed.

Starfire cheered wildly.

Jinx smiled despite herself.

Raven looked at her husband and gripped his hand.

Bumble Bee hugged a pillow.

Even the guys were effected. Kid Flash smiled as he looked at Jinx, Aqualad wrapped an arm around Terra, Nightwing smiled in amusement at Starfire, Changeling squeezed Raven's hand and Cyborg watched Bumble Bee with a contemplative little frown.

"I really love that song." Bumble Bee said.

"Me too." Changeling agreed. "We should get it."

"You download it, I'll look up the lyrics."

"Nice!" He pointed at her.

"I like all the songs." Christopher yawned.

"Do you require rest, bumgorf?" Starfire hugged him.

"No!"

"Aw, I think you do." Nightwing teased.

He shook his head hard. "No, I don't, Daddy! I'm wide awake! See?!" He widened his eyes.

"Okay, we'll listen to the song one more time and then it's time for bed." They'd been watching movies all day and now the sun was setting. They didn't even break for dinner, simply ordering Chinese and eating in front of the television.

"Okay." Christopher pouted.

"I got the song." Changeling announced.

"Here's the lyrics." Bumble Bee sent them to him.

Changeling played it and liking how it flowed, began singing himself.

Bumble Bee was able to understand the dynamic between the singers and joined in.

They sang the song to the end to riotous applause.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Both grinned.

"You guys sound great together!" Terra fawned. "Better than the singers!"

"Yes, you are pleasing to my ears!" Starfire clapped.

"You're too kind." Bumble Bee waved away the praise.

"You guys should sing together more." Nightwing teased.

"Yeah, Mommy!" Calvin piped up.

"What do you think, Princess?" Changeling pinched Charlotte's cheek.

She giggled. "I like it."

"Let's do this, Bee! We could be B and C. What do ya think?"

Bumble Bee laughed. "Let's call that a backup plan."

"As long as it's a plan!"

"I gotta say I'm surprised." Aqualad taunted. "Who knew the big goblin could carry a tune?"

Changeling turned to face him slowly, a… _particular_ look on his face.

"Leave Changeling alone, Aqua." Bumble Bee giggled. "He made Valentine's Day very special and even performed for us. He's a hero."

"Ooh! Do ya hear that, Rae?! I'm a hero!" Changeling crowed.

"Oh no." Raven rolled her eyes. "What have you started, Karen?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Bumble Bee tittered.

"Well this has been great but I think it's bed time for some people." Nightwing stood up.

"Do I have to, Daddy?" Christopher whined.

"What's tomorrow?"

Christopher wrinkled his face in thought. "Um…?"

"A school day." Nightwing answered.

"Yes, Daddy." Christopher mumbled. "Bye, everybody. I gotta go to bed now."

"We'll see you in the morning, Chris." Terra reminded him. "And when class ends, we can play."

"Oh yeah!" He brightened before throwing his arms around her neck. "Thank you, Aunt Tara!"

"You're welcome!" She hugged him back.

"Chris isn't the only one who needs sleep." Bumble Bee looked squarely at Calvin, who started crying. "Nope. Stop that. You're going to bed."

Calvin rubbed his eyes and looked up at his father. "Daddy, do I have to?"

Cyborg bit his bottom lip before nodding. "Yeah, Little Man. It's about that time."

Calvin didn't want to hear that and was mad at both his parents now.

"Control yourself, Cal." Raven told him before his powers started acting up.

He fell out, in a full blown temper tantrum.

Cyborg picked him up. "You're still going to bed."

"You're going to start tomorrow off with a timeout." Bumble Bee warned.

Calvin screamed, in tears.

Bumble Bee held out Marco. "Switch."

"Uh oh." Cyborg uttered.

Calvin clutched his father. "No!"

"Bring your little body on here." Bumble Bee was through playing.

Calvin cried harder.

Cyborg took Marco and gave Bumble Bee Calvin. She took him out.

"Cal's in trouble?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah." Changeling kissed her cheek.

"Come." Raven stood. "You and Sebastian need sleep as well."

Sebastian frowned and made noises.

"Do not get upset because he's upset." Raven picked him up.

Sebastian began talking baby talk, fast as lightning.

"I don't understand you but you're going to bed."

He shrieked.

"Stop it."

He did it again, sounding like a monkey.

She narrowed her eyes.

He laid his head on her shoulder.

"Come on." Changeling stood with Charlotte. "We'll see you in an hour, T. We gotta put these guys down."

"We can start the next movie." Terra shrugged.

"'Kay."

 _ **SC**_

"Do you think it worked?"

Raven turned, confused. "What?"

"Do you think it worked?" Changeling repeated.

"What worked?"

"The plan? They didn't say much all day but they were on the same page with Cal. That's got to mean something."

Raven nodded. "You're right. They were in sync."

"So they should be on speaking terms- and just what is that?!"

Raven shrugged. "Sounds like yelling."

Changeling left their room and went down the hall. Raven followed him and almost stepped around the corner but her hubby picked her up and put her behind himself.

"Why'd-?"

Changeling shushed her. He cupped her ear.

She nodded when she recognized the voices. It was Cyborg and Bumble Bee. They were arguing.

"I'm not going to tell you too many more times!" Bumble Bee was yelling.

"Would you quit denying it?! I already have the proof!" Cyborg yelled back.

"No, you don't! You have the word of doctors from what?! 5?! nearly 10 years ago?!"

"Science doesn't lie!"

"Science is ever changing! It always has been!"

"But it's never wrong!"

"It's constantly wrong! Miracles happen!"

"This is not a miracle! This is you rubbing it in my face that I can't have kids!"

"You can-!" She stopped and huffed. "I'm not arguing about this anymore. I'm taking a shower and I'm going to bed."

"Fine! Run away from our problems! That's what you do!"

She stalked over to the women's bathroom and went inside.

He stomped to the elevator and got on.

Neither noticed the duo just out of sight.

Changeling deflated but Raven's words really made him sad. "It didn't work…"


End file.
